1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method.
2. Related Art
A printing technique in which a background image with a background color, such as white, and a color image are printed on a transparent medium is known (refer to JP-A-2009-113284). In cases where a color image is to be viewed from the printing surface side of a medium, a background image is first printed on the medium and then a color image is printed on the background image. This printing method is referred to as “front surface printing”. In contrast, in cases where a color image is to be viewed from the back side of a transparent medium, a color image is first printed on the medium and then a background image is printed on the color image. This printing method is referred to as “back surface printing”.
In the case where front surface printing has been carried out, when viewed from the front side of the medium, because a color image has been printed on the background image, it is easy to see the color image. When viewed from the back side of the medium, however, the color image is hard to see because it is hidden under the background image.
On the other hand, in the case where back surface printing has been carried out, when viewed from the back side of a medium, because a color image has been printed on the background image, it is easy to see the color image. When viewed from the front side of the medium, however, the color image is hard to see because the color image is hidden under the background image.